


In a Golden Glade

by bloomveil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, Deer, F/F, Injury, PWP, Plant sex, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, Witches, deer girl, tranquil forest bullshit for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomveil/pseuds/bloomveil
Summary: A forest faun has a brief, unpleasant encounter with some outsiders, but finds comfort and safety in the arms of another forest-dweller she's never met before.





	In a Golden Glade

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a few years ago. 
> 
> I've edited it, but it still feels like a sort of uncertain, stumbling attempt to write smut. Which might even be appealing.

A group of men crowded around a campfire in a dense forest. The sun had already set, and the moon was rising, eerily pale, in the east. One man stirred a pot of boiling stock, and another gingerly sliced some peeled turnips into the soup.  
“Looks like it’ll be a cold night,” he said. He chopped up the last of them and sheathed his dagger.  
“You can say that again. I’m sick of this damn place,” said another, slumped over in the corner.  
“It’s just another day or two,” the first said. He leaned over and spat at his feet  
The one stirring the pot frowned. “Guess no one taught you how to behave at the table.” He looked away and stared off into the woods. “You hear that.”  
He noticed the bushes rustling and caught sight of a deer’s flank and back legs in the distance. “Look at that. Think we could use more provisions?” He nocked his bow and took aim.  
It tensed up and bounded away just in time, and the arrow only grazed it. The men heard an strangely human scream.  
“Damnation. Folks always said this place was cursed.”  
  
She ran and ran. She was quick, but she still feared that the men were just behind her. She was already far from known territory when she found their camp, and now she was completely lost. Her flank hurt terribly, and blood dripped on the cold ground. She struggled through brush she’d normally leap straight over, and tore her skin open on thorns and rough bark. She stopped when she found herself in a clearing. She was exhausted and cold, and still very frightened, but this place seemed safer. She sat down at the edge, shivered, and collapsed.  
  
When she woke up, a strange woman was sitting in the grass near her. Her body was wrapped in leaves, which seemed to be still living. She had dark brown skin, and left her feet bare. She smiled warmly when she saw the girl was awake.  
“Hello. Are you feeling a little better?”  
“Umm...maybe. It still hurts.”  
“Don’t worry. They won’t be able to find you here. What’s your name?”  
“I’m...I’m Serra.”  
“Lovely. I’m Mala. Do you need anything?”  
Serra couldn’t help but blush as Mala looked at her intently. “Oh, no. I can get by on just grass.”  
“Oh, good. Normally I’d have some errands to run, but I’ll stay here today and make sure you’re okay.”  
“Thank you.” Serra trembled and lied down on her side again.  
Mala sat next to her and rubbed the fur on the small of her back. “You don’t mind, do you?”  
“No, I don’t.” Serra smiled and closed her eyes.  
Mala had been busy dressing Serra’s wounds the night before. In daylight, she was able to take a calmer look at the girl. She had light brown hair and a prominent nose, and she slept with her lips slightly open. She lay on the ground with her arms crossed and her delicate hands clasped against her sides. Her chest was wrapped in a tattered piece of green cloth. She wore no other clothing. Her torso ended in a deer’s body, dappled with beautiful white specks. Her fur was soft and warm, and Mala could feel the girl’s pulse through her skin. When Serra grew calmer and fell into a deeper sleep, Mala stood up and stepped into the forest, looking back at Serra’s sleeping form.  
  
When Serra woke up, Mala was sitting under a nearby tree with a pile of fruit in her lap. She looked over at Serra and chewed and swallowed hastily.  
“Do you want some? I decided to pick more to share with you.”  
“All right!” Serra stood up gingerly and sat down next to her. Mala scooted closer to her and handed her one of the fruits. When she bit into it red juice dripped down her chin. “Eeek!”  
“They’re a little messy, aren’t they? Don’t worry about it.”  
A drop of juice dripped down Serra’s throat. “Oh no, this really is a mess. Wow. This is good, though.”  
“I’m glad you like it.” Mala bit into another without spilling any juice. “I was going to bathe in the stream in a little while. You can come with me if you want.”  
“With you?” Serra blushed.  
“Or on your own, if you’d prefer.” Mala smiled.  
“No, no!” Serra stammered. “I’d be fine with you there. I’m not shy.”  
“You’re not? Are you sure?” Mala looked at her and tilted her head. “I think you’d be safe unsupervised for that long, and you don’t know me, so I don’t think it’s a question of whether you’re shy or not.”  
“Well, I’m not! Not even a little bit. Look!” Serra reached for the band of cloth around her chest and pulled it down. She blushed even brighter, and her nipples turned a shade darker.  
“Hahahaha! Oh my gosh, you’re so cute!” Mala shook her head and smiled.  
“I thought that would be nothing, but it was really embarrassing.” Serra frowned and covered up again.  
“Hmm...” Mala started to peel off the leaves covering her chest. “How about this? We both take them off at the same time, okay? Three, two, one....”  
Serra gasped, then hurriedly untied her wrap at the back. Mala’s nipples were soft and black, and a little wider than Serra’s. Mala looked at Serra and smiled, and Serra blushed in return.  
“See, I don’t mind,” Serra said. “Let’s go.”  
  
Mela took her to a spot where a small waterfall fell from a ten foot high cliff. The pool at the bottom was surrounded on two sides by the black rock of the cliff. Trees covered in creepers formed a canopy that left the place shady and dark. Mala peeled the rest of her leafy clothing off and sat down on the slick rocks at the edge. The water lapped against her thighs and the patch of hair between her legs.  
“Ah...It’s always nice and cool in here.” Mala looked back and grinned at her. “Though it should be awfully cold for you.”  
The water was deeper than Serra had expected, and cold, just as she had said. It came halfway up her flank, but the current was leisurely and inconsistent, so Serra managed to stand on the bottom without any trouble.  
“Wow. I’m getting goosebumps,” Serra said. “Maybe I shouldn’t stay in here long.”  
“Well, you don’t have to.” Mala slipped into the stream and swam closer, her hair growing heavy with water. “Do you want to stay here when you get out, or should I walk back with you?”  
“I’d rather stay with you,” Serra said. “I’ll just dry off here.” She pulled herself out of the water and sat on the shore.  
After a few minutes Mala paddled back to the edge of the stream. “Aren’t you going to put your clothes back on?”  
“Well, maybe in a little while.” Serra shrugged, trying to look indifferent.  
“And why do you bother wearing clothes at all? Your…bottom half is totally uncovered.”  
“It’s what I’m used to! And besides, I’m very furry. You can’t really see anything.”  
“I guess not.” Mala stretched out on the rocks. “I think a sash around your waist would look nice.”  
“That really wouldn’t do anything. You know that,” Serra said. She paused for a second. “But are you really interested in me? It seems strange for an ordinary human to like…all this.”  
“Don’t put yourself down. You’re really beautiful.”  
“I’m not putting myself down,” said Serra. She made a face. “There isn’t anything wrong with how I look. But there are plenty of other fauns, and it makes sense for us to be attracted to each other, but you’re a human. Wouldn’t you prefer someone like you.”  
Mala sat up, and leaves started growing back over her body. “Well, I was and always will be an ordinary human in a sense, but I don’t live the way they do. I…grasped magic when I was very young, and that made people suspicious of me. And civilization started to grate on me for other reasons. I abandoned home and country and came here to live alone. I knew enough about magic by then to make a home here, in the wilderness, when I wouldn’t normally be able to survive. There’s no reason why I wouldn’t be attracted to another human, but I don’t see much of them. And no reason why I wouldn’t be attracted to you, either.” She wrapped her arms around her knees. “And besides, wouldn’t finding me attractive make you strange, too? It seems to me like this goes both ways.”  
“Yes, you’re right.” Serra started blushing harder. “I guess this wasn’t the most romantic conversation you’ve ever had. I hope you can overlook that.”  
Mala smiled. “Of course I can.” She leaned over and kissed Serra on the lips. Serra kissed back, then pulled away a bit.  
“Oh, this is exactly what I wanted,” Serra said.  
“That’s it? One kiss?”  
“No, not that! I want it all…”  
“Now you’re getting forward. I’m surprised.” Mala kissed her again, and opened her legs, pressing her hips against Serra’s waist. She could feel Serra’s forelimbs underneath her thighs.  
Serra leaned forward and pushed Mala under her. She kissed Mala’s neck and collarbone, moving downward.  
“Oh, I knew having sex with a human would be awkward,” she said. “You’ll barely even be able to reach my back if you mount me.”  
“No, it’s great! And I’d love to mount you.”  
“Oh gosh, don’t say that!” Serra leaned down further and peeled the leaves away from Mala’s chest, then gently licked her nipples.  
“You’re being so aggressive. And I was the one trying to seduce you, even.”  
“How gross. I knew you had an ulterior motive for helping me. But who says I wasn’t trying to seduce you too?” Serra said.  
“Here, I don’t want you to have to bend over too much,” Mala said. She stood up and leaned her hips towards Serra’s face. Serra smiled and pushed her face against Mala’s pubes, tilting her head back to more easily lick her. Mala caressed Serra’s head and pushed her closer.  
Serra slid her hand in between Mala’s legs and slid one finger inside her. “You’re soooo warm in there,” she said, then giggled. “Sorry, that was kind of a gross thing to say.”  
“A-ah…don’t worry about it. Keep licking.”  
Serra obeyed happily, and curled a second finger inside her.  
“Mmmph…that’s good,” said Mala. “Here, let me try something.” She leaned away from Serra and pulled at the air in front of her hips. The leaves on her inner thighs grew together and formed into a bulb that took on an elongated, bulbous shape.  
Serra giggled and took it into her mouth as Mala gently stroked her hair. She wasn’t sure if Mala could feel her sucking this thing, but she loved being on her knees with Mala fucking her mouth. Still, she got impatient quick, and started nervously lifting her rump into the air. “C-can you…please…”  
“O-oh, yes,” Mala said. She blushed as Serra got up, turned around and lay back down again. She knelt down, lifted Serra’s tail and gently teased her with her fingers.  
“More….” Serra whined as she felt the bulb push against her, and gasped when Mala slipped it inside her.  
“You’re getting wetter.”  
“Oh yes yes I am…Can you make it bigger?” She gasped again as she felt it swell inside her.  
“You’re so greedy.”  
“Yes I am. I’d better not be able to walk after.” Serra felt it get even thicker. “Oh yes, just like that…”  
Mala grabbed Serra’s hips and thrust faster, pushing the swollen bud deeper inside her. Wetness dripped onto Serra’s clit, which Mala fingered, feeling it get harder. She looked up and noticed Serra rubbing at the lower part of her belly.  
“Does that feel good?”  
“Yes. I can make myself cum this way sometimes.”  
“That’s adorable, honestly. Keep doing it. But how does this feel?” Mala let the tip of the bulb swell up further, and pushed it deeper.  
“R-really good…”  
They spent the next few minutes in a haze, Serra feeling the now massive bulb fill her, Mala roughly pushing her clit against the other end. They moaned and begged for each other and they both came before they knew it. Finally, Mala pulled the bulb out with an audible pop. They curled up next to each other on the grass, and embraced. Mala left the bulb intact between her legs, rather than withdraw it into the rest of her leafy covering. Pressing against Serra’s belly, it was a slightly embarrassing reminder that she really had taken that entire thing. Serra really did feel sore.  
“I bet you want to stay,” Mala teased.  
“I do, in fact,” Serra said. “I have a lot more I want to do with you.”  
“Huh. Is that the only reason?”  
“I’m not sure.” Serra lay there and stroked Mala’s side. “But I do want to stay here…for a while.”


End file.
